Hate and Love
by MalfoyHerondale
Summary: Clary Fray has to endure with her abusive drunk father while the person she hates most tries to get closer. Jace Herondale sets himself up with a mission to figure out Clary's secret but does gain feelings for as he finds out more? Does Clary tell him the biggest of all or does he find out on his own? Clace. Sizzy. Malec.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello this is my first FanFiction with Chapters. I hope you enjoy but warning if I give a date for a new chapter its probaly wrong and sorry for grammer and spelling. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments just the plot everything else belongs to Cassandra Clare**

Clary's POV

Clary Fray was drawing in her sketch book outside her window. When she heard the slam of the apartment door.

"Clarissa," My Dad Valintine shouted drunk.

"Coming," Clary sighed.

Valintine Morganstern became a drunk abusive father after Jocelyn Fray died my mother the love of his life. The one who kept his anger at bay the one who kept him from going totally insane. The one who died and lost his sanity for.

My brother Jonathan Morganstern was always a protective brother but, after he went to college in Londen had to learn to fend for herself and not show any indication of the marks that her father make when drunk and needs somthing to hit.

"Clarissa can you hand me a beer from the fridge," He slurd.

"Sure," Sighs Clary.

"Have you heard from your brother lately?" He asks. Which takes Clary by surprise.

"Uh no the last time was a little over a month he says he might be home for his break though but its a maybe."

"Fine," He replys as I hand him a beer.

"Dad I have to go to work," Clary tells him as she walks to get her bag and coat.

"When will you be home."

"Um well probaly around eight or nine."

"Okay," Was all he said.

Clary walks out the door walks down the skreaky stairs and flags a cab to her Uncle Lukes bookstore.

Jace's POV

Jace Herondale was siting on the Football/Soccer field waiting for he's adopitive brother Alec Lightwood come out of the locker room.

"Jace," someone behind him says. Alec.

Alec had black hair with blue eyes.

"Yeah," Jace said triedly.

"Can we go to the bookstore before we head back to the house?" Alec asks.

"Why?"

"I need a book for English Lit class."

"Okay," Jace says as he walks towards his car.

Alec gets in the passenger seat and Jace starts the car, starts the car to Garroways Books.

"What book are you goimg to get?" Jace asks bored.

"War and Peace," Alec replys.

"Alec do you know what Iz is doing for her sixteen birthday."

"Um I think she wants to have a big party while invite everyone in her classes but I could be wrong."

They get to Garroways Books where we see Luke Garroway putting books on the shelf and a girl with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. Clary Fray my adoptive sister Isabele's friend. Clary hates me don't know why just has since third grade and I think thats why I walk right to why Alec shakes head at me and walks to Luke for the book.

"Fray," Jace says with a his signatured smirk that makes girls melt and want to jump in bed with him but not her. Never has worked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is Chapter 2 I hope like it was a diffcult one to right.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own The Mortal Intruments just the plot everything else belongs to Cassandra Clare**

Clary's POV

"Fray," said a cocky vocie behind her. Jace.

"Herondale," She says triedly.

"You seem to be in a good mood you didn't snap at me to go away," Jace says curoulys.

"I realy don't have the energy right now but the day anin't over yet," Smirks Clary.

"Do you know what Iz is doing for her birthday?" Asks Jace.

"A party with every Junior in classes. Shouldn't you know you live with her," Clary replys.

"She's mad that I dumped all her expansive shampoo and ruined all her makeup so she doesn't want talk to me," Jace smiled at the memeroy of messing with his sisters stuff.

"You know your a jerk right," Clary said.

"Well when you put it that way it sounds bad."

Clary rolled her eyes.

"How's Ratboy?" asks Jace.

"Fine. Why?"

"Just asking," Shrugs Jace.

"Jace you ready?" Alec asks from behind him. "Hey Clary."

"Hello Alec," Nods Clary

"Yeah but your the one who wanted to come so shouldn't I have asked that," Jace smirks while Clary and Alec roll there eyes.

"Whatever," replys Alec. "See you tomorrow Clary."

"Bye Alec," Clary nods again.

"Bye Fray," Jace smirks.

"Bye Herondale," Clary glares at the back of his head before heading back to stacking the books in the shelves.

Jace's POV.

"Alec what do you think about me getting back together with Kaelie and I getting back together?" Askes Jace.

"Why? I thought you thought that she was to clingy after you slept with her," Alec says.

"She was but I did kinda like her," replys Jace as they pull into the driveway.

"I don't know do you want to get back together with her?"

"She was instersting good so yes I'm going to get back together with her," jace says with a smirk

Alec grimenced "Gross."

They walk into the house only to be pushed aside by Iz running outside with her purse and 7in heels.

"Where are you going?" Alec shouts.

"Taking Clary shoping she needs a new dress for my party cause there ain't any way in hell am I letting her where a plain shirt, jeans, and sneakers to my party," relplys Izzy.

Clary's POV

Isabele Lightwood one of Clary's best friends. She also is Jace's sister. Iz love's to take me shopping for she doesn't like my chose of clothing T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

Iz is my total oppiste she's pretty, popular, and the head cheerleader. While she's my oppiste I have my other friend Simon Lewis he's been my best friend since we were five. While me and Iz have been friends since we were seven but no matter how diffrent me Iz are we are friends which is why I'm in a car with her going dress shopping with her for her 17th birthday.

"Iz by chance can I pick a dress more suited for me this time?" asks Clary.

"Depends," replied Iz.

"Fine," sighs Clary. Its her birthday I am not going to complain to much at what she chooses.

We walk in the dress shop where I see racks full of all kinds of dresses and I know I'm going to be here longer then when I told my dad I'd be gone Clary looks at the clock 8:38.

"Well lets start shopping," clapps Isabele.

2 hours later

Clary tries on so many dresses she can't even count how many. Isabele hands Clary a tight black spaghetti strap dress that goes to mid thigh.

"Isabele no," Clary calls out to Iz.

Isabele walks in the dressing room "Why? You look hot I have boots that'll go with it and they'll fit you.

"Fine," sighs Clary.

At Home

Clary gets home at elevan thirty hoping her dad is at a bar drunk or asleep in his room but luck wasn't on her side today because when she walked in he dad was pacing mre like stumbling drunk waiting for her to get home. When he see's I'm home he faces me but the look in his eyes say I'm in trouble.

"Clarrisa you said between eight and nine not around elevan," his voice rising.

He walks over and slapes my face three times hard enough where Clary could feel the bruses forming faster then normaly. He looks at her face and walks away satisfied with pain in her eyes and the marks on her face.

Clary runs in her room trying not to cry. She runs to the mirror and nows she's going to have a little more trouble covering the brusies forming on her face for school tomorrow.

She walks to her bed collapes in a fit of sobs knowing tomorrow is going to be harder then today.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm sorry it took long I had major writers block this Chapter wouldn't be posted today if it wasn't for my friend who helped figure out some of the important bits**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments only this plot everthing else belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Clary POV**

Clary woke up with her cheek sore from the brusie. She walked in the bathroom and took a look at her cheek it was swollen and purple with blue. She tried to cover it up best she could but with swelling and the purple just wasn't covering it was just making the color a lighter purple instead of making it disapear.

Clary quickly got dressed in dark jeans, with a green short sleeve that brings out my bright emerald green eyes, and some sneakers from her closet.

She grabed her keys from her nightstand and tied them to her shoelaces so they wouldn't get lost then walked out of her bedroom door and wasn't surprised to see her dad drinking at the table. Clary walked over to her bag she slung it over her shoulder was about to walk out the door when she felt a hand pull her bag off her shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going Clarrisa," growled her dad.

"To school," Clary replied.

"No you aren't."

"Why?"

"The brusie."

"I'm going to school dad."

"Clarrisa that was a mistake to tell me no," He sneered. Then he grabbed her shoulder and shoved her against the wall and a knife appeared in his hand.

"Dad please,'' begged Clary.

"You must be taught a lesson Clarrisa," whisperd Valentine in her hear that turned her blood cold.

He cut a two and half line down her arm. Clary didn't cry out but tears ran down her cheeks as the blood ran down her arm and on the floor.

 **Jace POV**

"Jace get up," Isabele shouted.

"Go away," growled Jace who was going through a major hangover.

"School Jace," Isabele reminded him like he forgot.

"No,"

"I will dump all of that shampoo down the drain if you don't get up," Izzy shouted.

Hangover forgotten he jumped up and opened the door "Don't you touch that stuff you know how much it cost."

"Good your up know get dressed unless you plan on going to school in your underwear," She smirked at him.

Jace glared and got dressed then went downstairs to find Alec, Max, and Isabele Lightwood laughing standing by the stink with his shampoo.

"Isabele Lightwood put down the shampoo," Jace said slowy.

"Why?" Isabele said with a smile

"That cost $70 thats why and plus I got up like you said."

"Fine," She sighed giving it to him while grabing her phone probaly texting Clary.

"Thats wierd," says Iz.

"Whats wierd." asked Jace grabing water botttle hoping to calm his hangover.

"Clary she said she's not going to school today," Isabele told them.

"Whys that wierd she could be sick," suggest Alec.

"But thats whats wierd she's not. She said she is but Clary ain't sick."

"How do you know Iz?" questions Jace.

"I just do," snaps Izzy.

"We could check on her,' suggest Jace.

"Are you sick?" Alec gawks at him.

"Migh as well be this hangover is killing me.

"Thanks Jace let me finish my makeup then lets go," Izzy smile.

"Ah but hears the catch we leave in 10miniutes then we check on Clary but any later we go straight to school."

Izzy huffs and runs upstars to finish getting ready.

At Clarys door:

They knocked on her door. When Mr. Morganstern answered drunk I figured thats why Clary was staying and Izzy was over acting.

"Hello may we speak Clary?" asked Izzy politly.

"No," he answered harshly.

"Why can't we?" Jace questioned.

"She ain't here."

"Where is she?"

"Getting alchool for me."

Somthing in hus eyes made it seem like he was lying.

"Iz lets go we'll see her later," Jace said while'll giving her a look knowing she'd say somthing.

"What the heck Jace he was lying," Izzy shouts.

"I know but we can't just burt in his house we don't know whats going on but we'll figure out," Jace told her calmly.

"Okay," She sighs and walks to the car.

Taking one last look at the building Jace went to the driver's seat and started the car.

 **Clary POV**

Clary sat in her room with a roll of bandages and rubbing alchool. She poured the alchool on her arm and grimenced at the sting. Then precded to wrap the cut with the bandages hoping to stop the bleeding.

Clary knew it wasn't deep so she didn't need stiches but knew if she didn't take care of the cut it would get infected.

Clary heard the sound of people talking and regonised the voices and hoped that they'd leave so she didn't have to deal with questions and her dad. When she heard the door shut she let out a breath of relief.

They were footsteps coming towerds her door and her dad walked in with a scowl on his face.

"Clarrisa your dear friends were here," He told her with a glare.

"I heard," Clary whispers.

"Know if anyone finds out just remmber your friends and the punishment that you went through today.

She nodds knowing that threat meant more then justs one cut to her. It meant to those she cared about outside this familey.

 **A/N Sorry about the ending it didn't turn out how I expected. If you have any suggestens for the next chapter please pm me because I have serious writers block.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it's been awhile but school just got out so I've been a little busy and with getting** _ **Lord of Shadows**_ **I've had a lot on my mind.**

 **Its come to my attention that I've been switching to first and third person off and on I'm sorry for that if that confused people so I'm going to stick to first person POVS.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments only this plot everything else belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Jace's POV**

It's been a week since we've seen Clary. She hasn't gone to school, work, and hasn't answered her phone.

"Jace," Isabelle taps my shoulder taking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I say.

"I'm worried about her," She says with a tear going down her cheek.

"Me too, but we can't go over there. Not yet."

"What are we gonna do?" Iz aks.

"More like what do you think's happening?" Asks Alec.

"We don't know," I tell him.

"Well you need to figure it out," He exclaims.

"We know Alec," shouts Iz.

"I'm going for a walk," I announced.

I walk out the door head down the street towards the nearest park. I sit on a bench in front of the pond thinking of Clary.

 **Clary's Pov**

The cut looks to be infected its got yellow pus coming out and it has a green tinge to it. That's why I've been a no-show at school, it leaks through the bandage and then through the shirt.

I put on a long sleeve shirt and a sweater, jeans, and converse because I need to get out of the house it's like all the walls are trying to suffocate me.

I walk to a park where it should be empty at this time. I see the pond and sit on the ground watching the water ripple while breathing in the fresh air instead of beer, rubbing alcohol, and drinking alcohol.

"Clary," someone says behind me.

I turn around and see Jace Herondale with his hair tousled and gold eyes full of worry. I also notice that there are bags under his eyes like he hasn't slept for days.

"Jace," I sigh knowing there's going be questions.

"Clary where have you been?" demands Jace.

"Home."

"Then why haven't you gone to school or work?"

"Sick."

"To sick to answer your phone," shouts Jace.

I flinch at his tone but is quickly replaced by anger and saddness. I stand up and turn around getting ready to shout at him.

"What happened to your cheek?" Jace whispers

I turn around and start walking away so I wouldn't cry. I saw the look on his face saddness, pity, and anger. Anger I don't know why but thats what I saw.

"Clary what happend," He demands as he grabs my arm.

I sqeak in pain when he grabs the cut. He looks at my arm then my face. Jace goes to pull up the sleeve.

"Jace leave me alone," I shout pulling away.

"Clary whats going on?" He asks.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Fine come to the house this week though Isabelle is worried out of her mind."

"Okay."

I walk in my apartment go straight to my room and see someone at my desk. My brother.

"Jonathan," I yell out and run to give him a hug.

"Hey Clare. How you been?" Jon asks.

"Fine," I lie.

"Whats been going on here?" He asks as he flops on my bed. Hid pale blonde hair seems to be longer then normal and his green eyes a little brighter.

"Nothing new," I say as I sit next to him.

"What happened to your cheek get in a fight."

"No fight."

"Dad," He snarls guessing at the look on my face. He gets up and starts to walk towards the door.

"No Jon, please don't," I stand grabbing his arm.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You know why. Remember what happened last time."

"I remember."

"How long you gonna be here?" I ask.

"About a month maybe longer."

Jace POV

I walk inside to see Izzy and Max arguing.

"I saw Clary," I announce.

"You did?" questions Isabelle.

"Yeah at the park," I tell her.

"Was she okay?' She asks.

"She wasn't up for opening up."

"Did she look okay?" Asks Max. Who was also has been worried about her. He has a bit of a crush on the sixteen year old.

"Kinda she had this bruise on her cheek," I inform them.

"I'm going over there," Iz shouts.

"Iz she'll be over some time this week."

"Three days Jace thats what she has. Then I'm going over there," She tells me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I will be working on other Fanfictions but will be sticking to this one of course. I may not even post some of the other one's tell this one is done. If I do they will be a longer span of updates because of this one. If I don't these are the catagory's.**

 **The Mortal Instruments**

 **Harry Potter (2)**

 **Hush Hush**

 **The Darkest Powers**

 **If they are to be posted while I'm making this one only the top 2 will be posted the other 2 are a still in disision.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the The Mortal Intruments only this plot everything else belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Clary POV**

Next Morning-

Jonathan was pacing waiting for dad to return home. I didn't tell him about what dad did to my arm. I couldn't he was so mad about the bruise if he found out about the cut he'd kill him and I couldn't let that happen.

"Jonathan," slured dad.

"Dad," Jon nodded at him with a bit digust in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Dad asks him.

"I'm here for a break from the college to see Clary," Jon tells him.

"How long?" He questions.

" A month or two."

"What about school?"

"A break at college," was all Jon said.

Dad walks over to the fridge obviously not caring anymore. He grabs a beer then heads back towards the door.

"I'll be back later," He tells us then stumbles down the stairs.

"When will he really be back?" asks Jon.

"Tomorrow tonight," I reply.

"Why so late?" He asks.

"He gets drunk then finds some slut to sleep with. Then goes back to the bar and reapets the prosses."

"Oh," Jon says with a look of disgust.

"Hey you want to go to Izzy's with me?" I ask him.

"Sure."

 **Jace POV**

"Jace is she really coming over?" Izzys asked me for the tenth time.

"Yes Izzy," I reply irritated.

"Sorry I'm just worrid," Izzy looks down.

"Iz I know I'm worried too," I tell her.

The reason I seem irritated was because I didn't get alot of sleep. I kept thinking about Clary when she flinched when I touched her arm. That bruise on her cheek was also on my mind it looked like someone hit her. Even she flinched at my tone of vocie was on mind.

"Jace are you okay?" Alec asks with a look of concern.

"I'm fine just tired," I shrug.

"When did you go to sleep?" Izzy questions.

"5:48 is when I fell asleep."

"Dude thats 3 hours of sleep," exclaimed Alec.

"Thats not healthy," Izzy shakes her head.

"You try to sleep with my mind," I exclaim.

"What were you thinking about?" asks Max.

"Clary," Alec told them since I didn't respond.

"Does my brother the guy who sleeps with every slut he can get his hands on at school have a crush on my best friend," teases Izzy.

"No."

"You do to,' snorts Alec.

"I don't acully I'm pretty sure I hated her," I snap.

"You used past tense," Izzy smirks.

"I don't think you like her Jace," Max's tells me.

"Thank you Max."

"Don't be an idiot he is saying that becasue _he_ has a crush on her," Alec laughs while Max and I glare at him.

"If you don't like her then what were you think about?" asks Izzy.

"Her bruise," I answer. I didn't tell them about her arm.

"Sure," Alec laughs.

I don't have any feelings for Clary Fray," I exclaim before walking to my room thinking I need to know whats happening to Clary before it gets worse.

 **Two hours later-**

I was sitting in my room when the doorbell rang. When I heard a loud squeal I walked out down the stairs toward the door where I saw the person hauting thoughts being squished by Izzy in a hug. I saw her brother also but don't know why he was there for he left to college last year.

"Where have you been," shouted Izzy.

"Home," she shrugs.

"You missed a week of school, haven't gone to work, or answered your phone," I smirk at the blush coming on her cheek.

"What?!" Shouts Jon.

 **Clary POV**

"You missed a week of school, haven't gone to work, or answered your phone," I smirk at the blush coming on her cheek.

"What?!" Shouts Jon.

I turn to see Jace smirking know that I didn't tell my brother about missing school.

"I know I'm hot but staring is rude Fray," His smirks.

My cheeks are probally redder then my hair.

"I see your ego is still intact," I snap.

"So you guys hungry I can cook," said Izzy.

"Um I could eat," replied Jon.

"Uh Jon you don't-" I begin but was rudley intrupted by Jace.

"No let him take his chances," Jace sends a mischevies smile towards Jon.

I sigh knowing will be sick if he eats Izzy's food. I turn to Jace and see the dark circles under his eyes are darker then last night.

"When's the last time you slept?" I asked him.

"Slept or _slept_. If its the second one and your asking for sex then I ate to disapoint but I an't having sex with you,''

I roll my eyes at him but my stomach does a little flip.

"Jace I'm not asking for sex I would sleep with you even if you were the last person left on this earth," I send a small smirk.

"Touche," He puts his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Come on lets check on Iz and Jon," I tell while walking away.

"Hey Clary are you okay?" He asks.

"Fine. Why?"

"You didn't seem okay lat night."

"Well I'm fine."

"Okay."

We walk in the kitchen to see Jon looking in a bowl with a look if disgust. I lean over and see a green liqued glob that smelled like fish.

"I'm not hungry," Jon whispers and starts to gag when Iz grabed a spoonfull and forced it in his mouth.

We laughed when he ran to throw up.

"That was Izzy and her disgusting cooking and I believe she just killed your brother," Jace managed between laughter.

Izzy smaked him with the spoon so the concossion splahed in his hair. I grabed the bowl and dumped it over his head.

He preced to gag then ran towards the bathroom himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sooo sorry for not posting for awhile its been hard coming up with the last part of the chapter. Also the heat was infurating.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments just the plot everything else belongs to Cassandra Clare**

 **Clary-**

 **-Alcante Highschool-**

I'm walking towards my locker when I see Jace and Kaelie having a tounge battle with each other. I ignore the pang in my chest as I walk by not knowing what it means.

I reach my locker, and see Simon looking a little mad "Hey, Si how's it going?" I greet.

"Hey, red were you sick, or somthing cause you were gone, for awhile, oh and did it ever occure to you to answer a phone," glares Simon.

"No," I shrug.

"Was it-" He starts but, I inturupt him with a nod.

"You should really tell someone about that."

"No, I can't Si it could end badly."

"Biscit," Magnus appears behind me giving me a hug.

"Hey, Magnus," I smile at my strange glitter friend.

"Biscit you've been gone for quite the time," He tsks.

"Yeah, I was a little sick."  
"Sick really," Says jace who appeared out of know where.

"Yes sick, problem?" I glare.

"Problem no," Jace smirks.

"I'm having a party tomarow," announces Magnus.

"Again?" asks Jace.

"Its been two weeks," Magnus shrugs.

"Well we should head to class," I suggest as I walk away.

 **Jace Pov**

"Fray, you seem a bit down," I raise an eyebrow at her look of saddness. She looked to the side then down.

"Jon has to leave this weekend," Clary says with almost a little fear.

"Oh," I say not sure how to respond.

We reach the classroom. I open the door to see everyones eyes on us.

"Detaintion both of you," glares Mr. Ashwood.

"Great," mutter Clary.

She's mad. I'm livid I have to go somewhere today.

"Sir, I have somewhere to be, after school," I tell him.

"Well, cancel them.

"Whatever,' I mumble.

I can't believe I have to go to detantion! Let alone with her.

 **Clary POV**

I can't believe he got me in detation! Why me? Why must the world torture me.

I reach detaion in time. I walk over to the seat by the window hoping Jace doesn't deciede to sit near me. Not my day.  
"Hello, Fray," Jace Whispers in my ear.

"What Jace," I snap.

"Just saying Hello. Is that a crime?" He questions mockingly

"No, its not."

"Good."

"Hello everyone or you two," the art teacher and my aunt.

"Hi Aunt Charlotte," I look down in shame not wanting to see disapointment in her eyes.

"Hello Clary hows everything at home?" She asks.

"Fine. Everythings fine."

"Good. Now lets get started, you can grade these, for me; while, I run some airens." She hands us each a stack of papers with drawings on them. She also gave us the standords for the drawings. It has to do something with someone or something we love and has to involve a memory.

 **30mins later**

"Clary is this yours?" Jace questions.

I look to see the drawing of my Mom sitting on the bench in the park we used to go to.

"Yeah, thats mine," I tell him with tears in my eyes.

"It beautiful," He tells me.

"Thanks," I nod.

"You miss her?"

"Yeah, I do miss her. I wish she was still here.  
I think about all the times I've been to that park with he not relising Jace coming closer tell his arms wrap around me. Thats when I start sobbing. He whispers how its going to be okay but, will it? No it won't not, when my dad is hurting me.

I hold onto Jace not wanting to let go. I don't want Jace leave me not now. I didn't relise how much he mean't to me tell now.

 **A/N What you think?**

 **Also if you use Wattpad you should check out The Beginning by Dagger-Blackale.**


End file.
